


Procrastination

by f0xys0cks



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: GRRN, Greeling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0xys0cks/pseuds/f0xys0cks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken Ling comes to relieve Greed of his boredom. Greed(Ling)xLing PWP! Post-promised day, set in Xing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

Somewhere down the long halls of a Xingese palace, a homunculus sat, bored as hell, staring at a pile of unfinished paperwork. There were few things the Avaricious liked less than rote, monotonous, meaningless tasks, and there were few things he wouldn't give to be rescued from his current, sleep-inducing hell.

And, as luck would have it, this was just when his more angelic counterpart was to come knocking, his savior then and always.

Emperor Ling Yao himself strolled into the large, yet mostly empty room, haphazardly leaving a small rap on the door as he didn't wait for a reply, and strutted up to stand face-to-face with his immortal doppelganger.

"Weeeell, if it isn't the little emperor himself!" Greed chimed, perking up noticeably as his well-deserved (he thought) distraction approached, for some time he hoped. "What brings you to this end of the palace, your highness?" he teased.

Ling peeked at him through typical squinted eyes, lips curving into a sly smile. "Just here to see my favorite homunculus." He deftly walked around the desk. "You can't really be all that surprised to see me, can you?" Coming to a stop behind his mirror image, he draped his own arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck with unusual affection. 

Greed followed Ling's movement out of the corner of his eyes, curious of his purpose. It really wasn't all that often Ling paid him unexpected visits during the day, what with all he was expected to do as emperor; it kept him rather busy.

"Well, considering there are only 7 of us, that's not really saying much," he smirked, though it faltered slightly when Ling's arms fell upon his shoulders. It wasn't that the affection was unwanted; in fact, he quite liked it. It's just that it tended to be the Avaricious attempting to drag Ling away from HIS work, not the other way around. He couldn't quite tell what was off, until he caught a whiff of Ling's breath as he murmured against his neck.

"Ling, have you been drinking?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Hmm?" the squinty-eyed emperor tilted his head to look up at him. "I'm old enough to drink."

"I know that," he said simply, cheeks tinging a light pink as Ling wrapped arms tighter around him and hummed pleasantly into his ear. "It's just that you... generally don't." He paused. "Not that I'm complaining."

Ling hummed thoughtfully as he pressed kisses against his more sober counterpart's neck. "Maybe I shouldn't, hmm?"

"Welllll, not like you can change it now, eh?" he grinned, mostly to himself. "Might as well make the most of it."

Ling grinned at that, detaching from his neck and plopping down in the homunculus's lap. "That's exactly what I was thinking!" he purred, wrapping his arms around Greed's neck and pulling him rather suddenly into a deep kiss.

Greed tensed up momentarily in surprise, but always one to adapt, he quickly wrapped his arms around Ling's waist, pulling him closer and returning his hasty kiss, moaning softly in appreciation. He couldn't have dreamed of a better way to kill his boredom.

Eagerly returning Ling's kisses, he nibbled on his bottom lip, to which Ling hummed, pleased. He parted his lips slightly, letting his tongue slip out so it could lightly graze Greed's, making them both shiver pleasurably. Greed let his hands slide down Ling's sides, over his stomach and abdomen, feeling him shudder pleasantly in response, and finally down to ghost over the obvious bulge in Ling's loose sweatpants. The young emperor moaned against his mouth, louder still when he pressed his hand against him and applied more pressure. Greed smirked against Ling's lips, fondling the other through his pants, quickly causing him to break the kiss, panting heavily.

"Mmmn... ah, Greed," he breathed, grinding against his hand.

Greed frowned, thoughtfully, and after a moment, pulled his hand away, eliciting an immediate and very confused look from Ling.

"As much as I hate to say it, this isn't really isn't the place for this." Ling continued to stare at him, confused. "What would somebody say if they walked in and saw their emperor like this? It isn't exactly great PR," he clarified with a hint of sarcasm. A look of recognition fell over the tipsy Xingese face. "Fuck, I hate being the voice of reason," he growled, running his hands through his bangs.

Ling looked around the room for a minute, before beginning to slide under the solid wooden desk, bumping his head in the process.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Greed drawled flatly. "You drunk idiot."

Ling rubbed his head, before looking up at the homunculus slyly, placing his hands on his thighs before hinting cleverly, "They can't say anything if they can't see me, right?"

Greed stared at him blankly before his eyes widened at realization of what the other was suggesting.

Ling grinned again, leaning forward and nuzzling the bulge in his pants this time.

Greed's face flushed, heat pulsing up through his body. Fuck. This was really hot.

Ling wasted no time reaching up and undoing the front of Greed's pants, letting his already dripping erection spring free from its confines. He was unusually straightforward when drunk, apparently. He immediately got to work running his tongue along the base of his cock, causing the homunculus to gasp audibly. He licked from the base up to the head, where he lapped up the precum and kissed teasingly, glancing up at Greed and purring amusedly.

Shuddering and groaning quietly at Ling's teasing ministrations, the homunculus broke eye contact with him to glance up at the room surrounding them. The logical side of him should have realized that this was still a highly risqué proposal, and that someone could very well still walk through that door and discover them in a hot mess. But quite frankly, Greed wouldn't have imagined this in his wildest dreams, and there was no way in hell he was about to let a chance like this slip away. If that meant a little risk, the gamble just made it sweeter.

Even if he had been likely to rethink the scenario, his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Ling's mouth engulfing the head of his erection, hot and wet. He moaned loudly, before pressing his knuckles against his lips to remind himself to keep it down; it wouldn't be very helpful if someone overheard them.

"Fuck, nn, Ling," he grunted quietly, as the other sucked heatedly on his flesh, humming in amusement at the reactions he was eliciting.

Sighing and letting his eyes fall shut, Greed moaned quietly against the hand pressed against his lips, the other pulling loose the white tie and running fingers through ling's soft, mirror black hair. He massaged Ling's scalp, eliciting pleasurable humms from the tipsy emperor.

A rap on the door almost makes Greed jump out of his own skin, looking at the door in all the panic of someone being caught in the midst of some illicit act. Which is fair, because, well, he was. Ling pulls off and looks up at him, confused.

Entering the study is none other than the loyal bodyguard herself, no doubt looking for the prince. Of course. He probably should have expected that. She makes her way silently up to face the homunculus, making him incredibly nervous with every step. He has a feeling that if she were to ever discover them like this, a solid 100% of the blame would be placed on HIS head, no matter what he or Ling himself said. He'd be on her black list for weeks.

"Have you seen Emperor Ling?" she asked evenly.

"Me? Ling? No. Not today, anyway. You know he doesn't hang around me much during the day," he played it very, very cool.

"I'm aware," she paused. "It's not unusual for him to disappear, it's just that I haven't been able to find him all morning. I was hoping you might have-"

She was interrupted by a loud yelp on his part. She looked at him, confused. "Are you alright?"

The cause of the yelp was Ling unexpectedly sucking on the head of his erection again, and generally resuming his previous ministrations. Apparently he thought now was a fantastic time. Fuck drunk Ling. Just, fuck him. God damn it.

"Me?" Greed gulped, "Yeah, I'm great. Never better." He leaned forward, resting one elbow on the desk and head against his hand. Casual. Yep. Very casual. He threw her a usual cocky smirk, but he faltered slightly and it came off awkwardly.

Lan Fan cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Ling was busy gently dragging tongue and teeth along heated flesh, being both the most and least helpful he has ever been.

"Heh," he breathed, shuddering much more than intended, "Yep! You know... long day... tired... you should go find Ling, he uh... he's probably in trouble or something," he sputtered out less than smoothly.

Lan Fan eyes him suspiciously. "... Alright. You're right. I should keep looking. Please let me know if you find him or hear anything."

Greed thought it better to just nod in agreement and keep his mouth shut, waving her departure as she vanished back through the large door, leaving it shut behind her.

After a few moments, he breathed a sigh of relief and slumped in the chair.

"God damn it, Ling," he growled.

Ling looked up at him, not flinching in the slightest. "What? You liked it, didn't you?" He wore a devilish grin. Eying him with distrust, Greed was no longer sure a grin suited him.  
Not that he was wrong, though. It sure as hell wasn't a turn-off. He was throbbing and as hard as ever.

He threw his head back and groaned, both in frustration and pleasure, "fucking hell, Ling."

Ling simply beamed and went back to work, licking and teasing, pulling oh-so gratifying sounds out of the horny homunculus.

Greed gripped the edge of the desk and gritted his teeth, hissing, "Stop teasing, Ling, just hurry up and get it over with, before someone else comes in."

Ling pouted, "Not if you're gonna be mean about it."

Greed groaned, "Fuck, sorry, damn it, please? Augh," he swore, visibly flustered.

Ling smiled contentedly. "That's better." He wrapped his lips around his dripping erection, taking him in as far as he could.

Greed gasped and panted heavily, letting his eyes slide shut in bliss.

Ling sucked happily on the heated flesh, moaning around him as he reached into his pants and stroked his own rock-hard erection, thumbs sliding over the slit and hand squeezing the head. He hummed uninhibitedly, sound muffled only due to the fact that his mouth was rather, ahem, occupied.

If Greed wasn't so distracted, he probably would've been concerned about the noises drunken Ling was making, but as of this moment he was far too preoccupied with his impending orgasm. One of his hands had found their way to rest on Ling's head again, the other closed tightly on the desk in front of him. Eyes screwed shut, he'd been reduced to a mass of gasping, panting, and intentionally muffled cries. Shuddering and biting his lip, he tugged on Ling's hair to give him fair warning, but the tipsy emperor didn't seem to care. He continued moaning and sucking heatedly on his flesh, jerking himself off clumsily.

Greed shuddered and covered his mouth with his palm, muffling the loud moan that followed, releasing into Ling's waiting mouth, the owner of which greedily lapped it all up and continued sucking while the other rode out his orgasm. Ling then pulled back and wiped his mouth, crying out uninhibitedly as he neared his own orgasm, "ah, ahh, aaahhn~"

Greed slumped back against the chair again, breathing heavily. "Fuck, Ling, you're making too much noise," he panted.

Mustering up the energy, he slid off the chair to sit next to Ling on the floor. He tangled his hand in Ling's hair, pulling him into a deep kiss and muffling the sound. He swatted Ling's hand away with his other hand and wrapped it around his throbbing erection, pumping him with a rhythm Ling had lacked in his haphazard drunken state. Ling moaned deeply, rocking his hips into the other's hand with increasing urgency.

"Mmmmmmph" Ling moaned thickly, digging his nails into the others' shoulders as he twitched and came against their chests, continuing to buck into Greed's hand as he rode out his orgasm.

After Ling was done, Greed broke their kiss and pulled away, wiping his hand on his pants. He looked at them both, hiding behind a desk, covered with cum, with a drunken, now yawning, emperor.

"How the fuck are we gonna clean this up...?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fanfic I've ever written, and the first I've published. I seriously appreciate any thoughts/comments and concrit! : )
> 
> I'm not great at buckling down and getting things done, but I plan to write quite a bit more GRRN in the future, so ideas and tips could very well get put to use doing similar stuff to this.


End file.
